


Три унции черного пластика

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: После очередного взрыва Стив откладывает визит к врачу, но Денни заставляет его пойти. МакГаррет возвращается взбешенный, потому что врачи дали ему одну мерзкую штуку, но виноват, конечно, Денни.





	Три унции черного пластика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Ounces of Black Plastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203578) by [Maab_Connor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor). 



— Ты позвонил врачу? — спросил Денни, когда вошел в офис Стива и увидел, как тот хмуро смотрит на кипу отчетов.

— Мне не нужно звонить врачу, — последовал быстрый ответ.

Денни подошел поближе и встал прямо перед Стивом. Он уже настаивал на визите в больницу какое-то время назад.

— Ты, друг мой, был всего в паре футов от взрыва чертовой бомбы.

— Медики со скорой меня отпустили.

— Медики тебя отпустили? Серьезно? Это твой аргумент? Ты забыл, что это я был парнем, который стоял рядом и орал на тебя за отсутствие подкрепления? Снова.

— Знаешь, я не очень хорошо тебя слышал из-за звона в ушах.

— Не поможет, Стивен. Медики отпустили тебя, потому что все твои конечности оказались на месте. Но я отчетливо помню — они сказали, что тебе нужно проконсультироваться со своим лечащим врачом. А ты этого не сделал. И я всю неделю смотрю, как ты хмуришься, щуришься и даже соизволяешь носить солнечные очки. Ты думаешь, я не детектив? Если да, то тебе стоит изучить мои должностные обязанности. У тебя, приятель, всю неделю болит голова. После того, как в трех дюймах от нее взорвалась бомба.

— Там было как минимум пятнадцать футов.

— Это тоже не поможет. Я сам потащу твою мужественную задницу морского котика в больницу, если потребуется.

— Думаешь, сможешь меня дотащить?

— Думаю, я справлюсь, да, а еще я коп и знаю о важности подкрепления; еще, так уж получилось, я знаком с несколькими довольно крупными самоанцами, которые не могут спокойно смотреть, как моя маленькая дочка недовольно надувает губы. Так что помоги мне бог, Стивен, я отвезу ее поесть фруктового льда и расскажу, что тебе больно, а ты не хочешь идти к доктору.

Стив почувствовал, как его зубы сжались.

— Позвони. Своему. Врачу.

***

Три дня спустя Стив стремительно ворвался в штаб-квартиру, пронесся прямо в свой офис и хлопнул дверью.

Чин, Коно и Денни, стоявшие вокруг компьютерного стола, наблюдали за этим с легким восхищением. Затем две пары карих глаз уставились на Денни.

— О, нет, пожалуйста. Я понял. Не смотрите так сразу оба, — Денни закатил глаза. Подойдя к кабинету Стива, он глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем войти. — Итак, мне следует позвонить малярам, чтобы перекрасили офис в черный, или ты захочешь объяснить свой небольшой эмоциональный всплеск?

— Это все твоя вина.

— Это невозможно, я даже не знаю, в чем дело.

— Ты заставил меня пойти к врачу.

— Угрожая огромными самоанцами, да, я помню. Детка, они что-то нашли? — похолодел Денни.

— О, да, они кое-что нашли.

— Господи… — Денни сделал еще один глубокий вдох и попытался продемонстрировать спокойствие, которое он совершенно не ощущал. Сейчас он нужен своему напарнику, он, а не его парализующий, леденящий кровь страх. Денни сглотнул. — Так. Ладно. Мы обсудим это. Ты расскажешь мне, что они нашли, и мы разберемся с этим, хорошо, Стив? Просто… мы должны успокоиться.

— Успокоиться? Как, по-твоему, я должен успокоиться, Денни? Вчера это была просто гребаная головная боль.

— А сегодня?.. — Денни был уверен, что перестал дышать.

Стив поднял голову и его глаза сверкнули вызывающим, опасным и охуенно сексуальным огнем. Он залез в один из карманов карго, вытащил жесткий черный футляр и швырнул его Денни.

Денни поймал его инстинктивно, не задумываясь, ведь это был ответ Стива на его вопрос. Нахмурившись, он открыл футляр. Внутри были аккуратно сложенные, в черной прямоугольной оправе, очки. Денни моргнул и в течение пары секунд смотрел на них так, будто они могли превратиться в доктора, способного спокойно, с клинической точки зрения, обрисовать проблему.

— Погоди… Погоди… Это? Ты об этом говоришь? Вот из-за чего у тебя болела голова? Тебе нужны очки?

— Черт, Денни, ты можешь не шуметь? — Стив выглянул в окно, словно ожидал команду снайперов, которая узнала, что он теперь носит очки, и собирается выстрелить в него в момент слабости. Денни скептически уставился на него. — Вот так, ясно? Доволен теперь? Ты заставил меня идти к врачу и они дали мне… эти.

— Очки. Да? Это очки. Они не убьют тебя. Это не чертова опухоль мозга. Я думал, ты говорил о ней. И даже не рассчитывай, что я быстро прощу тебе это. Я думал, ты скажешь мне, что умираешь, — Денни бросил очки обратно в футляр.

— Денни, ты не понимаешь, — и вот оно — лицо побитого щенка. Денни ненавидел это выражение. — Я был в норме, когда они делали МРТ головы, я даже не вздрогнул. Но потом… Потом они сказали, что должны исключить одну вещь, и посадили меня перед оптометрической таблицей. А затем… Затем они вручили мне рецепт, вытолкали за дверь и отправили через дорогу к оптометристу, — Стив говорил так, будто это была самая гнусная профессия, с которой он когда-либо сталкивался, а на его лице все еще было щенячье выражение. — И это было как… Я был в шоке. Я просто… пошел.

Денни сжал переносицу и попытался взять себя в руки.

— Ты ненормальный человек, МакГаррет. Большинство людей предпочли бы необходимость носить очки опухоли мозга. Ты это понимаешь? Мне жаль, что день Аквамена был испорчен тем, что в будущем ему понадобятся очки, но на самом деле это не хуже смерти.

— О, черт, ты же не думаешь, что мне придется носить их постоянно? Они сказали только, что мне нужно пользоваться ими за компьютером и при чтении, — Стив, с Лицом Человека Которого Предали, выглядел так, будто ему вонзили нож в сердце.

— Да еб твою мать! — сорвался Денни. — Тебе нужны очки? И что с того? Возьми себя в руки, ты, неженка. Господи, Стив, тебе же не нужно носить их на задании.

— Мне никогда не нужно было их носить.

— Да, и я вижу, как три унции пластика вызывают у тебя экзистенциальный кризис. Но серьезно, Стивен, это ерунда, — Денни подошел, вытащил футляр, зажатый у Стива в руке, и открыл. Раскрыл дужки очков и надел их на Стива, слегка задев костяшками щетину, которую тот не сбрил утром. И этот момент Денни должен был бы отступить, выйти из личного пространства Стива, может даже из офиса и вообще с этой планеты, потому что Стив в этих очках… делал с Денни нечто, чего он совершенно не ожидал. Здесь и раньше было так жарко?

— Ну вот, — сказал Денни, ненавидя то, каким хриплым стал его голос. — Не конец света.

Стив выглядел неуверенно — Напряженное Лицо Номер Три.

— Они, вроде, тебе идут, — прошептал Денни, сам не зная почему шепчет. Ладно, неправда. Ему тридцать пять, он знал, какие сигналы подавало его тело. Он знал, как звучит его голос в спальне, знал, что член стал наполовину твердым, и знал, что он действительно близок к тому, чтобы сделать нечто очень глупое.

— Да? — Стив все еще сомневался; из-за черной оправы его глаза казались больше, это выглядело так… невинно. Но вот голос… Он не был невинным. Шепот Стива тоже был хриплым. Он шагнул вперед и прислонился к краю стола.

— Я думал, мужчины не флиртуют.

Денни вздохнул и, будто притянутый вперед, сделал еще один шаг.

— Могу с уверенностью сказать, что это в корне неверно.

— Точно?

— Точно, — Денни поднял руку и провел пальцем по щетине Стива.

Стив улыбнулся своей это-рождественское-утро улыбкой и втянул Денни в горячий, влажный, развратный поцелуй.

У компьютерного стола Чин молча отдал Коно пять долларов.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Maab_Connor,  
> Some time ago I asked your permission to translate this fic, but unfortunately I didn't get any answer from you. I hope you’re doing well and you don't mind that I posted the translation.  
> If you see this and want me to delete the translation, please let me know.


End file.
